1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for closing the opening formed in containers and, in particular, a simple and cost efficient device to accomplish that objective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers for closing openings formed in containers have been widely disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,832 to Yeater et al., 4,066,191 to Coleman, 4,387,826 to Heubl; 4,511,057 to Tontarelli; 4,796,774 to Nabinger; 5,088,614 to Dumestre and 5,125,525 to Tucker all disclose various configurations for covering the teardrop-shaped opening formed in liquid containers when the frangible pull-tab element is torn from the container.
Although the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents function to close the open containers, they all have a common disadvantage of being relatively complex and expensive to fabricate. Even though these devices apparently are reusable after the initial container is discarded, if, as often occurs , it is necessary to cover more than container opening, the expense of each device becomes a limiting factor in a consumer's decision as to how many such devices will be purchased.
What is therefore desired is to provide a device for closing the opening formed in used containers which is simple to fabricate and which, in turn, is less costly than devices currently available.